


Revelation

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex feels sick, Alex has something important to tell Hank, F/M, Kara and Hank are worried, Kara takes Alex to the fortress of solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara, Alex and Hank are having a day off to go out. But when they meet at Noonan's Alex suddenly feels really sick. So J'onn takes her home. But then Kara suddenly starts to act really weird and takes Alex to the fortress of solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Everything was good, actually it was better than good. Kara no longer hated Hank nor me so we were getting along well. It was our day off and we were all going out for a bit of fun, Kara, Hank and I. 

“Hey Alex can you hurry up? I’ve been waiting down at Noonan’s for the past twenty minutes.” I pulled out my phone to hear Kara’s voice

“Oh my God, Kara I’m so sorry. I’m not even out of bed yet.” I jumped out and saw that J’onn was still asleep. 

“Well I am going to die of boredom if you don’t get down here. I’ll see you soon.” She hung up on me and I saw that J’onn still hadn’t woken up

“J’onn wake up, we have to get down to Noonan’s.” I jumped up and I saw J’onn sleepily put his head up

“Alex how can you be awake?” He asked sleepily

“Well my sister is waiting down at Noonan’s and is getting impatient.” I quickly pulled on my jeans but that got J’onn up in a flash

“Oh great, your sister.” He literally flew out of bed (not kidding) and used his super speed to get ready.

“Alex, are you done?” He asked anxiously 

“Hey we don’t all have super speed J’onn.” I grumbled grabbing my jacket

But still we got there just before the original time we had planned to meet. Hank and I both literally ran in.

“So you decided to turn up.” Commented when she saw us

“Hey technically we on time.” I protested sitting next to her

“So what are you two dragging me along to today?” Hank sighed 

“You know you love it.” Kara put in giving him puppy eyes

“Oi you don’t get to do that to my husband.” I pretended to smack her

I saw people smiling at us brightly for once we weren’t Director, Agent and Superhero. We were just a family. I couldn’t stop smiling which seemed to make it impossible for either of them to not grin.

“So what will you three have?” The regular waiter came over to us

“Just my usual.” Kara explained I looked at her she eats so many sticky buns it wasn’t funny

“We’ll have to coffees.” I told the waitress whom smiled when she saw me

“Coming right up. Oh and Alex congratulations for finally settling down.” She gave me a wink before turning around to get our orders

I looked at Hank whom was looking rather confused at the waiters comment. 

“She’s been the waitress here as long as I could remember. She probably knows more about us then I would like.” I told Hank 

“What did she mean by finally?” He asked

“You don’t want to know.” Kara laughed 

Suddenly I didn’t feel too well I tried to get up but that sudden move made me feel weak around the knees. I was out of breath I couldn’t breathe. I heard the clatter of chairs not realizing that I had fallen over.

“Alex!” I heard Hank’s panicked voice

“I’m fine, just…” I breathed suddenly feeling sick

“You are not okay.” Hank said forcefully 

I saw that everyone was looking at me in concern. I tried to get up but fell over again, Hank this time picked me up and sat me in the chair. Kara was helping clean up the mess, I felt embarrassed but I still felt sick.

“Alex are you feeling better?” He sat next to me holding my hand

“No. I feel sick.” I didn’t have it in me to protest and I saw that got him looking worried

“Alex, you gave me a huge scare then, I thought that you had a heart attack. What’s wrong?” Kara came over to me

“I don’t know I just feel sick.” Those two exchanged a look 

“I’m going to take her home.” Hank told Kara

“Are you okay to walk?” He turned to me

I just nodded not quite sure if I opened my mouth that I wouldn’t vomit everywhere. But when I tried to get up a felt a terrible jerk in my stomach and felt faint. Hank caught me before I could plummet to the ground, and before I could protest he lifted me gently into his arms. I rested my head on his chest not being able to complain.

“I’m taking her home.” He said to Kara before carrying me out

“What do you feel more comfortable with Alex, Flying or driving?” He asked me but there was also another question hidden. Did I want Hank or J’onn? I decided that right now I need J’onn.

“Flying. I have a feeling that I could get carsick.” I weakly murmured 

With that he took off high enough so no one would be able to see him. I knew that he had disabled the DEO’s tracking so that if he were flying it wouldn’t sot him or at least track him. We landed on the roof and he shifted still holding me gently and opened the apartment door.

“Alex do you want anything?” He asked after he set me down on the couch I just shook my head, all I wanted to do was curl up and try and stop feeling so useless.

The next day

“Alex are you sure that you should be up and about?” J’onn asked me worriedly 

“I’m feeling fine, I have to go and do something for Kara.” Okay both were lies

I was still feeling really sick but Kara had talked me into going to see a doctor. So she was taking me to make sure I actually went. But I didn’t want to worry J’onn.

“Okay if you’re sure.” He still looked at me worriedly 

“I’m sure. I’ll see you tonight.” I went over and placed a small kiss on his forehead just to reassure him, my stomach suddenly decided to give out a sharp kick. I had to stop myself from wincing. I walked out the door before he could notice anything. I hated lying but I would tell him if something came up.

I saw Kara waiting for me outside. 

“You didn’t tell Hank that you were going to see someone.” She confirmed

 

“No I didn’t want him to worry. Now whom am I seeing that you so helpfully said you booked before I could reject?” 

“Well actually I didn’t book a doctor, I’m taking you to the fortress of solitude. Before you can complain I don’t want to take you to any old doctor.” She added quickly

“Why?” I asked

I saw Kara shuffle her feet looking embarrassed. “After you collapsed I went to the hologram of my mother and asked if anything could be wrong with you, and after I told her what happened she suggested something that I want to see if it were true.” She blustered out

“What did she say?” I asked starting to get worried

Kara refused to look at me instead she just grabbed e and started to fly.

“Kara Zor-el Danvers you had better start speaking.” I said to her when she landed outside the fortress. 

“Just wait and see.” She opened the door and to my surprise the key was literally outside the door. She walked in and I saw a small robot come out.

“Kara Zor-el how may I help you.” It answered formally

“Kelex could you do a scan on this girl her and tell me if anything is worth noting.” She ordered suddenly that small robot turned to me and was scanning me

“Kara what are you doing?” I was really worried

“Human, age 25 human years, pregnant with a Martian child.” He started to list

“Wait WHAT did that robot JUST SAY!?” I asked horror struck

“What do you wish for me to repeat Kara Zor-el?” The robot turned to a now white Kara

“Are you sure Kelex that Alex is pregnant?” She asked hoarsely

“Yes, with a green Martians child, even though they are meant to be extinct.” He stated

“Kara…” I whispered not knowing what to say

“Alex are you alright?”

“Oh Kara, I’m going to have J’onn’s child.” I started to smile and cry at the same time Kara embraced me.

“I’ll be here for you, Alex.” She told me but I just felt over whelming happiness.

The Green Martians were not going to be extinct.

-00-

I was pacing up and down restlessly waiting for Alex I was starting to really regret letting her go out with Kara. Suddenly I heard the window open and Kara in her Supergirl outfit come in with Alex smiling broadly.

“Kara should she be flying around with you?” I asked concerned 

“Well I’m leaving.” Kara turned to leave seeming to be suspiciously wanting to flee

“Thank you Kara.” I heard Alex whisper what was she thanking her for? 

The moment Kara’s cape was out the window I went to Alex.

“Alex what’s going on?” 

“You might want to sit J’onn.” I sat down starting fret what had happened while those two had been out

“J’onn, I’ve got some good news.” That calmed me down a bit but I was still really worried

“J’onn, I’m going to have our child.” She whispered I looked at her in amazement and disbelief

“No…that can’t be…I thought…” I stammered suddenly talking Martian

“J’onn it is possible. And it is going to happen.” She took my hands into hers

“I never thought that I would be a father ever again.” I whispered looking at her

“Well I’ve proved you wrong. Again.” 

“Alex, I love you so much.” I got up and kissed her.

I was going to be a father all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much happier then the last few I've written. Honestly I was starting to feel really depressed. So I made this much happier one to go before the next one. Hope you liked it.


End file.
